


appetite to be satisfied

by ornategrip



Series: Kink Me [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard has a thing for Blutbaden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	appetite to be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=1107911#cmt1107911) on the grimm kink meme.
> 
> Tried to keep Renard vague since we still don’t know what he is. Also, this is just porn. No plot. :(
> 
> Title is a quote from the Marquis de Sade

“Come on.” Renard murmurs, tugging at Monroe’s hair. “Let me see you.”

They’re both naked already, tangled on bedsheets finer than anything Monroe has owned in his entire life. Renard is sitting back against the headboard, Monroe astride his lap. They had been kissing, slow and languid when Renard had tangled his fingers in Monroe’s hair and pulled his head back.

He’s staring up at Monroe, eyes dark and heavy lidded. Monroe knows what he wants, hell, Monroe wants it too, the freedom of it. But still, Renard is all iron will and fierce control; it makes Monroe want to push at him a little.

So he doesn’t shift just yet, just rolls his hips into Renard’s to watch him groan, to watch that sex-flush climb across his cheekbones. Renard is an intimidating man, tall and broad, really not that much bigger than Monroe but he seems it sometimes. Seems huge, like he fills whatever room he’s in.

Intimidating, at least when he isn’t pinned under Monroe’s rather considerable weight and moaning something that’s just short of a plea.

The smirk on Monroe’s face makes him glare, although his mouth is twisted in amusement. He tugs harder at Monroe’s hair, enough to make Monroe hiss. Wolfing out now brings a certain pleasure, animal instinct responding to the roughness. Renard’s groan is heartfelt, fingers digging into fur now, instead of hair.

His scents explodes into lust, his eyes dilating further. Monroe would laugh at this kink of Renard’s if it didn’t fall so neatly along his own desires. Monroe has had sex with other Blutbaden of course (Angelina springs to mind, vicious minx that she is) and he’s had sex with regular humans. So he knows the difference between sex as himself and sex where he has to keep everything in control.

He definitely prefers sex as himself.

He bares his fangs at Renard and Renard just hauls him in for a kiss, unmindful of his sharp canines. It’s a brutal kiss, clashing teeth and dueling tongue and Monroe loves it, loves that he doesn’t have to be gentle or watch his strength. Loves that he can’t hurt his partner, not really. They’re rocking against each other rapidly but not frantic; Renard doesn’t really do frantic. _Monroe_ does frantic but not just yet.

Eventually, they’re not kissing so much as nipping and biting at each other. Not exactly playful but not deadly serious either; lust transforms it into something else entirely. A mating ritual, outdated perhaps by their trappings of civilization but alive in their blood nonetheless.

Monroe shoves down on Renard, settles his weight down hard enough to make the man grunt. Renard doesn’t put up for it very long, using his own strength to buck Monroe off, lifting him enough to flip them and pin Monroe down.

A scuffle breaks out, where they snarl and kiss, swipe and moan. Wrestle for dominance except not really. Monroe doesn’t go for that alpha shit, never has. Renard is similarly unimpressed by such things. They’ve both been on their belly for each other, have sucked each other off and then some.

They just do whatever happens to feel good.

And right now, Monroe wants to be fucked by big, broad-shouldered Renard. Wants that nice thick cock inside of him and riding him hard. Renard is propped up above him, caging him with his arms and Monroe nips at his exposed throat, tongues the mark.

“Fuck me.” he growls, just to watch Renard’s eyes darken.

Renard dips his head down, presses a strangely sweet kiss to Monroe’s mouth, tongue flicking daintily along his fangs. Then he rears back just far enough so that Monroe can flip over on his belly. Doggy-style, yeah. So what if it’s a stereotype; sex like this is awesome, plays so well along their instincts. Monroe gets to his hands and knees, tilting his throat back so Renard can return that nip at his throat, just the perfect amount of pressure.

Renard always seems to know just how hard Monroe wants him to bite.

Renard’s weight shifts for a moment as he reaches for the lube and if Monroe was in a fighting mood, he’d take this moment to turn the tables. He twists his body to drag his canines against Renard’s exposed flank to let him know he could do just that but then goes back into position. 

Renard chuckles at his love bite, flips open the lube and slides two slick fingers into Monroe’s ass. Monroe hisses with the burn but shoves his hips back. Yeah, this is what he wants. Rough and quick, an animal tumble in the sheets. Renard doesn’t spend long prepping him, just making him slick enough so there isn’t any real damage.

And then Renard is mounting him, sliding into him in one long push. It makes Monroe keen and throw his head back, makes Renard groan and drop his forehead against Monroe’s neck, blanketing his body. They fuck then, hard and brutal, rutting against each other as fast as possible.

It’s good, impossibly good, Renard filling him and emptying him, the slick, slapping sound of their flesh. It isn’t gentle, isn’t careful, isn’t any of those things Monroe has to be when he’s with a human.

Renard loves this too, Monroe can smell how much he loves it with every breath, can feel it with every thrust. Renard is rubbing his face along Monroe’s fur with every push of his hips, nuzzling past it to his skin. It adds another layer of pleasure to this coupling, makes Monroe buck his hips back to take Renard as deep as he can go.

When Renard slides a hand down to grasp Monroe’s leaking cock, Monroe howls, goes wild beneath him. It only takes a handful of strokes for Monroe to come, shooting his load all over those expensive sheets. Renard just keeps fucking him through it, slamming in with a grunt as his own orgasm overcomes him.

They collapse, Renard a heavy weight on his back. Monroe doesn’t mind, he enjoys the heat Renard puts off, like a furnace. Eventually, though, the other man rolls off of him. He doesn’t go far, just along Monroe’s side, one hand on his back stroking idly at his fur.

“You’ve a fetish.” Monroe mumbles into the pillow and Renard snorts.

“And you like it.”

Touché.

Monroe closes his eyes and drifts, Renard’s petting sending him to sleep.


End file.
